Square Fitter
by A Schoolday
Summary: Doubles as vent art, Father!Rattman/Daughter!Angel!Companion Cube


The Companion Cube flicked her wings, flicked her wings. They were too little to belong to an angel but at least she had wings. She got into a fight with her father, "Ratman", who struggled to reach his daughter in the sky. His highest jump couldn't touch her, so he sits on the ground crestfallen. The platform they were stranded on was so transparent the endless darkness can be seen under it. Elevated a good hundred feet in the air and there was no way down; no crevices to climb from, and not even walls were seen. Doug wore his puppy dog eyes like jewelry to attract attention, the Companion Cube closed in on him. The angel girl mimed his sitting position as she pressed her back against his bigger back. She tried to fold her wings in a way that won't bother him but one socked him in the head. Ratman ignored her persistently, the daughter turned around to hug him around the neck. The big safety pin clipped on her top dug into his dirty skin, it had a pink heart insignia printed on it which he made for her. The color matched her short, square ended bob cut. They did not look very much a like, him and her.

"No—no good," said the Rattman. He swirled each and every one of his stored markers onto the floor. The caps fell like jumping beans as they were popped off. Some unfortunately rolled off the edge and are lost forever. The man pressed the tips of them hard to the platform floor but no marks were made. The only ones made were stray weak ones that make as well have been colorless water drops on the glass. Doug knew his Companion Cube was withdrawing her forgiveness but he had an idea to draw.

"Getting this to work is like—fitting a square in a circle." He threw the marker off platform like an angry child. The winged girl crossed her arms but said no words. In his mind, she wasn't a square. She was a little human except for her wings and elvish ears. The fantasy blush colored hair was unusual too. The daughter consoled him through her arms, she grabbed her own wrist midway of the hug. Doug told her to stop buttering him up but his eyes were sweet with cheer. The Companion Cube giggled into the side of his beard.

They both frowned when she takes him by the hand; her face was full of desperation. She looked at her messy dad and sighed hopelessly. He was rather big, skinny but big. Lifting up his hand was already an effort for the child. She starts walking with it still in hers towards the middle. Rattman lent her his other hand with his body obediently limping in her direction. His knees sled in front of each other before climbing to his feet. The Companion Cube shrugs her wings and two feathers shed off them. She faces him, still holding onto both of his widened hands, and takes flight.

Rattman flares his nostrils and focused his eyes. So far he was not lifted off the glass floor; it was impossible to even pretend she was carrying him off with her. What started out as bated breath turned into labored growls. She pulled hard on his arms as hard as her limited physical prowess allowed. Through squints, he notices the gritted teeth of the girl. The jade eyes of him appeared stunned and his mouth never closed once. It was amazing, he should tell her though. Doug Rattman wished he had wings like his angelic imaginary daughter.

The man felt his lips dry up. "Getting this to work is like—fitting a square in a circle."

"You stop that!" The Companion Cube hissed. His wrist were crushed in her hold. Unlike her parent, she didn't understand why what she was doing was not working. She figured, _hey if those bumblebees could do it so can I._

Doug went quiet even when she was screaming. His lids went heavy with ennui as he slumped even heavier in her grasp. Tears laced them and fell down his cheeks. The wings beat harder and harder but he gave up.

 **A/N: made you cry. lol no this was based on this short story I did and wanted to make a fic of it. I promise my next portal fic will be happier, if I write more for it.**


End file.
